


Buddies

by Yagi



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Cybersix Exchange, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagi/pseuds/Yagi
Summary: Written for ConcreteDarwin for the Cybersix fic exchangePrompt: Adrian and Lucas sharing a room on a class trip.
Relationships: Lucas Amato/CyberSix | Adrian Seidelman
Kudos: 3





	Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConcreteDarwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcreteDarwin/gifts).



“All right, everyone find your buddies!” Lucas announced cheerily. 

Several of the students groaned or rolled their eyes. What, did he think they were six years old or something? They were in high school, for gosh sakes. They weren’t gonna wander off if they weren’t held on leashes! Or most of them wouldn’t, anyway.

“Lori, get back over here!” Adrian yelled.

The young redhead tensed as she was called back.

“Gotta go,” she told the strange man she had been talking to.

Geez, Mr. Seidelman was cute and all, but that didn’t mean she would forgive him for embarrassing her in front of a hot guy. Lori folded her arms and “hmph”ed as she returned to the group and found the girl she had been assigned to share a room with on this trip.

The bus load of teens and their two chaperones headed into the hotel and Lucas stepped up to the counter to check them in. Cheap as the place was, there were no bellhops, but for just a weekend trip there wasn’t much luggage that needed to be carried, anyway. Most of the students had only one bag with a couple of outfits, PJs, toiletries, and maybe a bathing suit if they planned to swim or tan on the beach. Even Lucas had packed his swim trunks, but for obvious reasons, Adrian had every intention of sitting on the beach in a dress shirt, slacks and a sweater vest, his nose buried in a book of Shakespeare sonnets. The students just thought he was uptight; not one of them could have guessed the real reason behind his prudishness.

“Ok, everybody! We’re staying two to a room,” Lucas announced. “Everybody stay with your buddies. Boys with boys, girls with girls, so there’s no funny business.” He passed out a single key to each pair, on the idea that it would keep buddies together. But, “Bad news, Adrian. There was a mistake with the room count and we ended up one short. Looks like you and me are gonna be sharing.”

Adrian’s eyes widened and his face paled. “Y-you’re sure they don’t have just one more room available anywhere? I’ll even take one on another hall if I need to.”

“Nope, there’s a big dental convention in town; just about every hotel in the city is all booked up. It’s a good thing we reserved the rooms as early as we did or we’d be outta luck.”

“But I can’t- I, um, I snore!” Adrian protested.

“Me too,” Lucas confessed. “But I’m a deep sleeper; you won’t bother me.”

“But I-“

Lucas wouldn’t listen to any more. With his suitcase in one hand, he clapped his friend on the back with the other.

“Come on, Adrian,” Lucas said with a chuckle. “I’ll even let you pick which side of the bed you want.”

Adrian felt like he was about to be sick. Sleeping in the same bed as Lucas seemed like a dream to Cybersix, but with Adrian sleeping next to him, Lucas was bound to find out his best friend was not really a man! But what could Adrian do? Lucas had already shot down the best defense he had.

“I can sleep on the chair,” came one last weak plea as they got into the room. 

“Don’t be silly, Adrian. That thing doesn’t even recline. Now which side of the bed would you like?”

Resignedly, Adrian sat on the side closer to the window. But even as he claimed it, he was trying to think of ways to sleep anywhere else. If Lucas were really as sound a sleeper as he said, maybe it would be possible to wait for him to fall asleep and then go sleep in the chair instead?

Lucas opened his suitcase and took out a pair of green plaid pajama pants. 

“Headed to bed already?” Adrian called after him as he headed for the bathroom to shower and change.

“You try driving a bus all day with hardly any breaks,” he fired back, “see how you feel.” Lucas immediately regretted talking to his friend that way, however, and apologized. “Sorry, Adrian, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s just… well, the drive has me tired and a little bit cranky, I guess. I’m just gonna turn in early and get a fresh start in the morning.”

“Good idea. I’m gonna go check and make sure everyone is in their own rooms, and no funny business is going on.”

Adrian went down the hall knocking on doors, checking on every student’s whereabouts. A few of them were getting ready for bed, like Lucas, while the rest had gathered in one room to order a couple of pizzas and watch a movie on the hotel’s TV.

“Just make sure you get back to your own rooms and into bed as soon as the movie is over,” he said with a chuckle. “I’ll be back around to check in a couple of hours.”

Lucas was just getting into bed when he got back to their room.

“Everyone behaving?” he asked. 

“Some of them decided to order pizza and sit up a while watching a movie. I’ll go check up and make sure they get into bed in a couple of hours.”

“I’ll sit up with ya, make sure you don’t fall asleep before time to run the bed check.”

“Nah, you’ve had a long day,” Adrian said. “Get some sleep.”

“All right, but if I wake up and find you sleeping in that chair I’ll pick you up and carry you to bed myself.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“...I would really rather not.”

Lucas laughed as he pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed.

“Then don’t let me catch you sleeping in that chair on this trip,” he said. “We’re both adults here. I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed a couple of nights without fighting.”

Of course, fighting wasn’t what Adrian was really worried about. He sat up pondering how he could avoid sleeping with Lucas… and then pondering the irony of the fact he was trying so hard not to do something he, in his other life, wanted so much. He found himself wondering what it would be like to sleep with Lucas in a less than platonic way. 

A couple of hours passed, and as soon as Adrian was sure the students were safely back in their own rooms, he changed into his blue and white striped pajamas. He lay down on the floor near his side of the bed and tried to get as comfortable as possible with neither pillow nor blankets. In the morning he would just tell Lucas he had fallen out of bed and… well, he would think of something for tomorrow night later. Right now he was pretty tired, himself, and needed to get some sleep. 

The next thing he became aware of was the early morning sun streaming through the window. Then he became aware of the fact he was no longer lying on the floor. Instead he was lying comfortably on the bed, under the blankets, with a pillow under his head and a strong arm wrapped around his slender waist. Adrian gasped and would have fallen out of bed for real if not for Lucas’ arm holding onto him protectively. Lucas stirred at the sudden sound and motion from the other side of the bed.

“Morning,” he mumbled. 

“Lucas, what are you doing?”

“You fell out of bed,” came the barely intelligible answer. “I got up to pee, found you on the floor, brought you back to bed.”

He still hadn’t moved his arm, and Adrian was torn between wanting to lie there like that forever, and the need to wriggle free before Lucas noticed his body was… um, “curvier” than you would normally find in a man. The latter won out. 

“Ugh, what time is it?” Lucas groaned as his friend slipped out of bed and started pulling clothes out of his suitcase.

“It’s after eight; time to get up and dressed and take the kids to the beach.”

“More driving?” Lucas rolled over and put the pillow over his head.

Adrian laughed on his way to the bathroom to shower and change. “Only a little, then we’ll be at the beach and you’ll have time to relax.”

“Ok, ok, I’m up. They’d just better have plenty of complimentary coffee down in the lobby!”

“If not, we can stop at the first cafe we come to on the way to the beach. I’ll treat you,” Adrian offered.

“As long as you promise you’ll eat something while we’re there, all right? I don’t think I’ve seen you eat since… well, ever. I worry about you, Adrian. I picked you up off the floor last night, you were light as a bird!”

“I eat,” he protested. 

“Yeah? I”ll believe it when I see it.”

Lucas threw a pillow at Adrian, who dodged it by ducking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Lucas chuckled to himself as he went to pick the pillow up off the floor.

“You didn’t snore, by the way,” he called through the door… although Adrian did seem to have some kind of nightmares last night. That was probably how he’d fallen out of bed in the first place, and the reason why Lucas had wanted to hold onto him, so he wouldn’t fall again. Part of him had to wonder what such a meek little guy could have experienced to give him such disturbing dreams.

He knocked at the bathroom door and shouted over the sound of the shower, “And don’t use up all the hot water while you’re in there, either!”

Despite the grumpiness in his voice, Lucas smiled and even chuckled as he dug through his own suitcase for clothing and his toothbrush. (His mouth always tasted like a sewer when he first got up in the mornings.)

He really was fond of Adrian… in ways he felt sure the smaller man would never be able to reciprocate. He guessed they would just have to continue as platonic friends, no matter how it ate at him, unless and until Lucas worked up his nerve to finally confess his real feelings. 


End file.
